Zobaczyć gwiazdy
by glum-glum
Summary: Merlin i Artur to dwie strony jednej z siebie są niepełni.Los nie jest jednak dla ich łaskawy.Istnieje ktoś,kto może zmienić przeznaczenie.To dziewczyna,którą wiele łączy z Merlinem.No i z Arturem też coś.By wszystko dobrze się skończyło trzeba będzie zapłacić. Czy można zrezygnować ze wszystkiego dla niczego?Może być trochę zagmatwane.Raczej nie wyjdzie Mertur,ale zaprasz
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Była osiemnasta i było już ciemno…

Była osiemnasta i było już ciemno. Noc zapadła ponad godzinę temu. Za kilka dni miała przyjść Wigilia. Szedł. Nie mieszkał tu. Tu ani gdzie indziej. To nie było nawet jego miasto i kraj.

Kilka dni temu po prostu poczuł, że ma dość. Kupił bilet lotniczy na chybił trafił, później poszedł na pociąg. Jeździł autobusami, na stopa, szedł. Miał tylko kartę kredytową i paszport. Nie wziął ze sobą nawet telefonu.

Teraz marzł. Był w …, nie wiedział. Przed nim stał jakiś dom. Kilkupiętrowy. W ciemności nie widział jak jest pomalowany, ani jaki ma numer. W kilku pokojach świeciły się światła, a przez kilka uchylonych okien dolatywały śmiechy i słowa, których nie rozumiał.

Poprawił kaptur. Miał już iść. Na ostatnim, trzecim piętrze rozbłyskło światło. Tuż naprzeciw jego. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego okna. Nie minęła chwila jak firanka zafalowała. Okno się otworzyło i wyjrzała z niego dziewczyna. Świat przed jego oczyma się zamazał.

* * *

_Miała na sobie czarną, koronkową sukienkę. Czuła i wyglądała wspaniale. To znaczy On czuł. Czuł Jej szczęście. I Jej samotność. Spokój oraz ledwo żywą nadzieję. Pragnęła jeszcze tylko spojrzeć w gwiazdy. Wychyliła się tak bardzo, że Jej stopy, z pożyczonymi, od Sary obok, butami nie dotykały już ognisto pomarańczowej wykładziny. Nie mogła jednak ujrzeć ich. Latarni był za wiele, a światło ich zbyt mocne. Podłoga skrzypnęła, a później drzwi. Wszedł, elegancko ubrany, brunet i z uśmiechem powiedział, jak to miał w zwyczaju, żeby nie skakała z okna. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła Go. On zobaczył Siebie. Zakręciło się Im obojgu w głowie, głowach._

* * *

Wigilia się skończyła. Jej współlokatorki siedziały jeszcze na dyżurce. Ona stamtąd wracała. W głowie kłębiły się wspomnienia z dzisiaj. Poczuła, że musi ujrzeć gwiazdy. Tak bardzo jej ich brakowało. Czasem czuła, że są tylko snem, że nie istnieją. Przeszła tanecznym krokiem przez pokój i otworzyła okno. Zakręcił jej się w głowie.

* * *

_Miał na sobie niebieską bluzę, czerwony szalik, brązowe spodnie i tęż brązową, tylko trochę jaśniejszą, skórzaną kurtkę. Było mu zimno. Czuł szczęście z tego i wielką nadzieję. Chciał tylko kogoś spotkać. Sam nie wiedział, kogo. Przez prawie tydzień jeździł po nieznanych mu miejscach, słyszał niezrozumiałe dla niego rozmowy i… I spoglądał w okna. Teraz też chciał. Jakaś dziewczyna, niewiele młodsza od niego, próbowała ujrzeć gwiazdy. Spojrzał w niebo. Nie mógł. Ona tez nie mogła. Nie w mieście. Ktoś coś powiedział, a Ona spuściła głowę. On zapragnął ją zobaczyć jeszcze raz. Czuła jego niecierpliwość. On ujrzał Ją, a Ona ujrzała Siebie. Zakręciło im się w duszy, duszach._

* * *

Czuła, że zaraz spadnie. Nie mogła utrzymać się ramy okna. Czyjeś ciepłe ręce objęły ją. Złapała się osoby za nią jak tylko mogła. Oddychała głęboko. Przyjęła, że to przez ten „wypadek". Tak przyjęła.

- Boże, Stacha, uważaj.

- Piotrek? – skąd on ty się wziął?

Chciała wyjrzeć przez okno. Ale on je zamykał. I jej zasłaniał.

- Jezu, prawie wypadłaś. Przestań tak robić.

Już nie był uśmiechnięty i zadowolony, tylko oszołomiony. Wyjrzała. Go już nie było. Spytała się w myślach czy kiedykolwiek On był. Nie wiedziała. Nie wiedziała już nic.

* * *

Prawie upadł w śnieg. Podniósł oczy ku oknu. Stał tam jakiś chłopak. Zdawało mu się, przynajmniej mu się zdawało, że zdawało. Odszedł czym prędzej, głęboko oddychając. Przez chwilę był jak we śnie. Zniknął za rogiem. Czas wracać do domu, do Anglii.


	2. Chapter 2

Cześć

Świeci słońce. Śpiewają ptaki. On biegnie. W lesie.

Ucieka. Nie uda mu się. Ma niecałe osiem lat, i gonią go wilki.

Przewraca się. Upada. Po prostu gleba. One są tuż za nim. Koniec pościgu. Czołga się jeszcze plecami w tył, aż uderza w drzewa. Sfora go otacza. Z pysków ścieka im piana. Nie może użyć magii. Jest przerażony. Ta nie chce mu być posłuszna. Zamyka oczy. Myśli, że głupio wyszło. Ale czego mógł się spodziewać. Zawsze coś wyjdzie nie tak.

Słyszy jakiś głos. Dziewczynki?

Wypowiada jakieś słowa. Nigdy nie słyszał tego języka, a wydaje mu się znajomy. Coś zbliża się do niego. Zasłania rękami twarz. Zaraz to coś go rozszarpie. Zje. Zabije…

- Cześć!

Chłopak otwiera powoli oczy. Czuje się głupio.

- Jagoda jestem.

Dziewczynka, chociaż ubrana jak chłopak. Niewiele młodsza. Uśmiechała się i wyciągała do niego rękę. A za nią stoi piękny czarny koń. Chłopczyk nadal się trochę boi. Wszystkie dziewczynki z jego wioski są niemiłe. To może być jakiś podstęp. Ale tej nie zna. Nie mieszka tu i, i chyba zna magię. Podaję jej dłoń, a ona pomaga mu wstać. Na to przynajmniej wygląda…

Palce ich stykają się i zaciskają. Dzieje się coś, co nie powinno. Co?

Ona to kilka razy już robiła. On nigdy. To była jej magia, jej moc. Nie chciała tego, nie chciała by to się stało. Tak po prostu wyszło. Oboje poczuli się jak porażeni gromem. Chłopczyk odskoczył i upadł na ziemię. Znów. Dziewczynka cofnęła się kilka kroków w tył. W oczach miała łzy.

- Ja, ja pszeprasam. –sapnęła.

Naprawdę tego nie chciała. Zawsze uważała by coś takiego nie działo się. Ostatni raz nie mogła się powstrzymać po śmierci mamy. Niewiedziała, dlaczego stało się to, co się stało i to jeszcze bardziej potęgowało jaj strach. Walczyła z łzami. Tak bardzo nie chciała się rozpłakać.

Gdy po raz pierwszy widziała stos, miała swoje pierwsze „prawdziwe" widzenie. Była w nim starsza i siedziała obok chłopaka. Podobnego do tego. Czuła, że to nawet ten, tylko kilka lat później. Tam, w tym widzeniu była między nimi więź. Dobra więź. Od tamtej pory wiedziała, że musi go znaleźć. Jeszcze nie wiedziała dokładnie, po co, ale to przyjdzie z kolejnym widzeniem lub w zwykły, niemagiczny sposób. Teraz jeszcze czuła tego chłopca. Czuła jego strach. _Nie polubi mnie nigdy. Już nie_- myślała, prawie łkając.

Ale ten chłopczyk też był inny od reszty chłopców. Nawet od tych z darem/przekleństwem. Jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli. Ale to później.

Chłopczyk był inny i czuł inność dziewczynki. Odziedziczył moc po tacie, lecz nigdy go nie spotkał. Ona była pierwszą osobą z magią, z jaką się zetknął. Przeraziła go, to prawda. Ale i też zaimponowała, a można nawet powiedzieć „zaczarowała". Nie mógł, nie potrafił odejść, uciec. Musiał coś o niej się dowiedzieć. Przecież nie może być taka zła. Uratowała mu życie.

Wstał. Stali w bezruchu.

-Nazywam się Merlin.- uśmiechnął się niepewnie, a jego uszy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej odstające.

- Bardzo milo mi cię poznać, Merlinie.

- Mi też.

Podali sobie dłonie. Dziewczynka skupiła się najmocniej jak mogła. Chłopiec też, choć nie był pewien czy coś to da. Rozumieli się bez słów. Widzieli swoje dusze, a to w końcu coś znaczy.

-Zimno ci?

-Dlaczego pytasz?

-Masz zimne ręce.

-Zawsze takie są.


	3. Chapter 3

Co było dalej?

Świeci słońce. Śpiewają ptaki. On biegnie. W lesie.

Ucieka. Nie uda mu się. Obraca głowę w tył i potyka się.

Dziewczyna stoi nad nim i śmieje się. On też zaczyna się śmiać.

Jagoda chce pomóc mu wstać. Gdy ich dłonie się stykają, na jej czole pojawia się pionowa zmarszczka. Merlin to zauważył. Przeszkadza mu to, ale co mam robić. Tak już jest. Ich połączona moc jest niebezpieczna. Ostatnim razem podpaliło się drzewo.

Pociąga ją na ziemie. Oboje siedzą. Las niesie ich śmiech. On ma dwanaście lat, a ona dziesięć z kawałkiem. Metryka ta jednak nic nie znaczy. Oboje przeżyli wiele. Są doroślejsi niż inni w ich wieku.

Znają się już cztery lata. Dziewczynka mieszka w jaskini i unika ludzi z wioski. Tylko matka i najlepszy przyjaciel chłopaka wiedzą, że tutaj mieszka. Jest czarownicą z niezwykłą mocą. Z mocą, która nie zawsze chce jej się słuchać. Trzeba uważać.

Chłopak grzeje jej dłonie w swoich.

- Koniec. Teraz przesuń ten kamień pod tamto drzewo.- rozkazuje dziewczynka.

Merlin zwęża oczy, które zaczynają świecić na złoto. Przesuwa wzrokiem spory głaz, tam gdzie wskazuje Jagoda.

- Teraz z powrotem.

Chłopak robi to, co ona karze. Widzi jak jego przyjaciółka uśmiecha się. Jest dumna. Cieszy to go.

- Dobra, teraz zacznę uczyć cię posługiwania się mieczem.- oznajmia Jagoda. Idą do jaskiń po sprzęt.

- Ile się już znamy?- spytała.

Chłopak, zmrużył oczy.

- Na jesień mine chyba sześć lat.

- Hm –prychła z uśmiechem – To znaczy, że połowę życia spędziłam z tobą.

Oparła głowę o jego ramię. Patrzyli jak zachodzi słońce. On trzymał jaj dłonie tak, aby te nie były zimne. Czekali na gwiazdy. Ona czuła, ze spełnia się jej pierwsza, prawdziwa wizja. Uśmiechała się delikatnie. Przymknęła powieki. Do głowy przyszła jej myśl, że …

Musi odejść.

* * *

_Jutro ma być nasza szósta rocznica. Hunith śmiała się z Merlina, gdy to jej przedwczoraj powiedział. Ja wtedy byłam w jego pokoju przymierzałam jej starą suknię. Bardzo piękną Wszystko słyszałam zza drzwi, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać, gdy wyszłam się pokazać. Hunith powiedziała, że wyglądam pięknie. Mer, gdy się spytałam, wybąkał coś pod nosem i zaczerwienił się._

_Chcę wyglądać jutro jak najładniej. Chcę żeby mnie zapamiętał jak najlepiej. Merlin chyba coś dla mnie szykuje.. Hunith nie wie, o tym, że muszę opuścić wioskę. Nie powiem jej. Mer nie chce żebym wyjeżdżała Ja też. Boje się jutra. Z jednej strony chciałabym, żeby nigdy nie nastało, a z drugiej pragnę by mieć jej już za sobą i wracać tutaj. Będę odliczać dni. Obiecuję, Merlinie, że zrobię wszystko by być przy tobie jak najszybciej. Nie zapomnij o mnie._

_Ja nie zapomnę nigdy. Przyrzekam_

* * *

W jaskini palił się ogień. Dziewczynka szykowała coś do jedzenia. Merlin wszedł. Nie wiedział, co ma robić.

-Kiedy wrócisz?

-Nie wiem.

Odwróciła się do niego. Wyglądała pięknie. Oparł się o skałę.

-Zjemy i pójdziemy pooglądać gwiazdy?-spytała.

- Tak jak zawsze.- chwila ciszy- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

- Nie powiem ci. Tak będzie lepiej.

Stali chwilę. Podeszła i go przytuliła.

-Nie zapomnij mnie.-poprosiła.

-Nigdy-spojrzał w jej oczy i dodał- Mam coś dla ciebie-wyciąga naszyjnik.

-To musiało kosztować…

-Nic, -przerywa jej- wyczarowałem go…

* * *

-Wróciłaś!

Uśmiechnął się. Jagoda też. To była jej druga podróż. Pierwsza trwała prawie dwa miesiące. Później mieli dla siebie trzy tygodnie. Zauważył wtedy, że stała się trochę niespokojna. Tuż przed pierwszym śniegiem wyjechała. Bał się o nią.

-Zawsze wrócę.

Podszedł do niej pomóc zejść z konia. Zauważył, że się skrzywiła. Miała ranę na lewym przedramieniu.

-Co ci się stało?

Nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła się w ziemię. Zdjął opatrunek. To była rana od miecza. Wiedział, bo sam kiedyś się skaleczył, dość poważnie. Strasznie się wtedy bali, co zrobi Hunith, jak zauważy. Jagoda leczyła go jakimiś ziołami, a on unikał matki. Dziewczyna, po tym, przestała go uczyć walczyć.

Niemożliwe jednak by ona sana sobie to zrobiła. Była niesamowita. Robiła z mieczem takie rzeczy, że nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Przyłożył dłoń do rany. Jagoda poczuła ciepło i mrowienie. Zamknęła oczy. Lubiła to uczucie, gdy ją leczył.

-Wejdziesz?

Przytaknęła. Posadził ją przy stole i robił coś do jedzenia.

-Gdzie mama?

Prawie od początku mówił tak o Hunith.

-Poszła do sąsiedniej wsi. Wróci jutro.

Zastanawiała się nad czymś, bawiąc się wisiorkiem, który dostała od niego przed pierwszą podróżą. _Zanim zaczęła przestawać być moja.-_pomyślał i zaraz usłyszał w myślach- _Zawszę będę twoja, tylko twoja._ Zerknął na Jagodę. Wyglądała przez okno. _Wariuję. Ona nigdy nie była moja. I nigdy nie będzie. Jest wolna. Pewnego dnia wstanę, a jej znów nie będzie. Jest ptakiem i lwem._

Pamiętał, tamten poranek. Całą noc patrzyli w gwiazdy. Uczyła go czytać z nich. Zasnął nad świtem. Gdy się obudził, jej nie było.

Podsłuchiwała jego myśli. Na dodatek wtrąciła się. Prawie ją przyłapał. Była na siebie porządnie wkurzona. Powinna się wycofać z jego umysłu, ale nie mogła, nie chciała. _Pewnego dnia wstanę, a jej znów nie będzie._

Tak bardzo chciała, żeby to nie była prawda.

* * *

Dziś są jej urodziny. Wstał przed świtem. Przygotowywał się na ten dzień, już od paru tygodni. Zaaranżował cały dzień. O wschodzie miał ją obudzić i… Jej nie było. Ani żadnej jej rzeczy. Wracał do domu powoli. Na stoliku obok jego łóżka leżał sygnet i kartka.

_Nie zapomnij.__ -_Tak pisało.

Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie tak szybko po tym, co wczoraj zrobiła. Nie po tym, co on zrobił. Wezbrała w nim złość. Miał dość. Dość jej wizji, jej znikania. Dość tego, jaka była, gdy jej nie było. Koniec. Zapomni.

Ach, gdyby to było takie proste…


	4. Chapter 4

Gdzie była, kiedy jej nie było?

* * *

**Musi odejść.**

Tak. Wiedziała.

Wyruszyła. Nie chciała. Musiała.

Nadeszła pora by dowiedziała się wszystkiego, co powinna wiedzieć. Wszystkiego o swojej magii i o swoim przeznaczeniu. Coś lub ktoś ja wezwie. Czuła to. Nie wiedziała dokładnie skąd. Przyszło to do niej po prostu.

Podążała na swej Lizie. To nie był zwyczajny koń. Dostała ją od taty. Kiedy ruszali do Avalonu, do przeklętego Camelotu. _Niech cię szlag trafi Uterze. Albo lepiej twojego syna. Ha! Niech zachoruje, tak by tylko magia mogła mu pomóc. Niech nie pomoże żaden mag. Cierp tak jak ja…_

Zawędrowała daleko. Przez morza, góry i lasy. Aż spotkała człowieka. Wyglądał na kilkuwiekowego, lecz był o wiele razy starszy.

-Witaj Ostatnia. –skinęła- jeśli chcesz iść dalej utracisz przyszłość, taką, jaka była przeszłość, lecz zyskasz to, co świat utracił już po narodzeniu.

Nie wiedziała, co robić. Miała przecież tylko dwanaście lat. Czuła współczucie starca. Potrzebowała go, ciepła ludzi. Podeszła, a on położył rękę na jej skroni. Zaraz po tym wyzionął ducha. Uklękła i zapłakała nad losem starca, nad losem wszystkich i wszystkiego, a na końcu nad swoim i Merlina. Teraz wiedziała wszystko. To było zbyt wiele. Wskoczyła na konia i ruszyła. Wzywała ją stara magia.

Przez łzy ujrzała jaskinię. Stały w niej trzy kobiety. Skłoniły się przed nią. Mówiły do niej, mówiły by się odeszła. I nie zbliżała się do Emrysa. Pozwoliła działać losowi i …im.

Słuchała. Nie podobały się jej ich słowa.

-Nie pozwalam. Nie jestem bezradnym pisklęciem. Nie przyjechałam tu nieprzygotowana. Mogę zmienić to, o czym prawicie. I zrobię to.

-Nasza bogini…

-Nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

-Nie bluźnij!

-Same bluźnicie.

-Strzeż się …!

-Cisza! Ja, Ostatnia Z Widzących, Córka Smoka, rozkazuję Wam się strzec! Nie macie nade mną władzy, nie możecie mi nic zrobić.

-Tobie nie,

-ale innym,

-nawet Emrysowi…

-A, ja Wam!

W jaskini po krzykach rozległa przejmująca cisza.

-Zakazuję Wam zbliżać się do niego i mieszać w przepowiedniach Avalonu. Uter jest mi coś winien. Przyszłość i przeznaczenie Camelotu należy do mnie. Jeżeli wasza myśl omsknie się o te sprawy pożałujecie …i wasza bogini też. Bardzo.

To nie była już dwunastolatka. To była dziewczyna z mocą wielu pokoleń widzących i smoków. Bił od niej złowrogi blask. Nie da sobie odebrać tego, co jej pozostało. Stara magia stworzyła sobie wroga. Zbyt potężnego, by z nim wygrać.

-Żegnajcie. Obyśmy nie musiały się więcej spotykać.

Dziewczyna odeszła. Pozostawiła puste echo. Wracała do domu. Nie było jej tam prawie dwa miesiące.

* * *

-Merlinie!

Chłopak obrócił się. Stał nad rzeką. Ona siedziała na koniu. Postanowiła zapomnieć o wszystkim, przynajmniej dopóki są tu bezpieczni. Młody czarodziej podszedł i pomógł jej zejść.

-Bardzo daleko. Zrobiłam, co miałam zrobić i wróciłam.

Jagoda ubiegła pytanie chłopaka. Merlin bierze ją pod rękę i prowadzi do jaskini. Nic nie mówią. Cieszą się, że znów są razem.

-Jak zareagowała mama?

-Trochę się złościła, ale później powiedziała, że się tego spodziewała.

Merlin rozprzęgał konia i założył siana za jasełka. Szybko ogarnął jaskinie, w której mieszkała dziewczyna, zebrała chrust, rozpalił ogień oraz zaczął przygotowywać posiłek. Jagoda siedziała na stołku z podkulonymi nogami i szerokim uśmiechem.

-Byłbyś znakomitym sługą, Merlinie.

Chłopak roześmiał się.

-Jakoś mnie do tego nie ciągnie.

-W każdym razie to znajdzie posadka dla ciebie zawsze się znajdzie w moim zamku.

-Zamku? A, przepraszam, królowo. Cóż za wspaniała sala balowa.

Żartowali. Jej jednak nie dawała spokoju poprzednia wyprawa. Niepokoiła się. _Muszę się przygotować, zabezpieczyć _–myślała. Po dwóch tygodniach powiedziała mu, że będzie musiała wyjechać. Nie powiedziała kiedy. Tylko tyle, iż wkrótce.

* * *

-To gdzie teraz, Liza?

Koń zaprychał. Jechały powoli. Śnieg pokrywał wszystko i było zimno.

-Kto może wiedzieć? Ostatnia Z Widzących, Córka Smoka… Smok? Tylko gdzie ja go znajdę. Zdaje się, że zostały wybite. Chyba, że ten chory szaleniec … Do Camelotu Liza, szybko i po cichu.

Koń zawrócił i zaraz znikł za wzgórzem.

* * *

_Witaj smoku!_ Dziewczynka w stroju chłopca schodziła kamiennymi chodami do groty. W tej grocie był uwięziony ostatni żywy smok._Taka mała osóbka, jak ty, nie powinna włóczyć się po lochach.__A co powinna__? __Pilnować się rodziców__.__ Dobrze wiesz, że ich nie mam._ Stary smok puścił kłęb dymu. _I dobrze wiesz, po co tu przybyłam. __Co za to dostanę?__Więc to prawda, że smoki są chciwe?_

-Nie obrażaj mnie, ludzki pomiocie!

-A ty mnie! To ja, Ostatnia Z Widzących, Córka Smoka. Jesteśmy z tej samej krwi.

Smok znów wypuścił dym nosem i niespokojnie zabrzęczał łańcuchem.

_Proszę cię, pomóż. _Cisza. _Przyrzekam Ci wolność. __Ha! __Też mi wolność. Ile lat będę musiał jeszcze czekać? Któż mi przyrzeknie, że to, co ma się stać to się stanie? __Ja, masz moje słowo. __To, co chcesz uczynić młoda czarodziejko jest bardzo trudne. Będzie wymagać wiele poświęcenia od ciebie__. __Wiem_._Musisz porzucić wszystko. Musisz stać się dorosła__.__ Jestem i będę jeszcze bardziej. __Widzę. Patrzysz w przyszłość. Robisz wszystko tak, by niczego później nie żałować. Wybierając tę drogę będziesz__. __Nie wybierając jednak jej, będę żałować jeszcze bardziej. __Będziesz robić rzeczy, który nie pochwaliłyby twoje poprzedniczki__. _Dziewczynka nawet nie mrugnęła. Patrzyła tylko w wielkie, złote i świecące oko bestii. _Nawet nie rozumiesz tego, co Tobą kieruje__! __Kiedyś zrozumiem się. _Smok zamilkł. _Pomożesz?__Dobrze_–odezwał się po dłuższej chwili-_To, co zamierzasz zrobić nie skończy się dla nas szczęśliwie, ale się cieszę z twojej decyzji. Zbliż się i dotknij mnie__._ Usłuchała. _A teraz uwolnij swoją moc__._

* * *

Uter szedł po schodach, gdy zamek zaczął się trzęść. Upadł i poleciał w dół. Nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Tylko pare sińców i zadrapań.

Gdzieś pod ziemią mała dziewczynka i smok stali obok siebie i uśmiechali się porozumiewawczo.

* * *

-Jedź powoli, okrężną drogą. Poznaj innych czarodziejów i nawiąż z nimi więź. Za kilkanaście lat Camelot będzie miał dość problemu z jednym. I przygotowuj się. Ćwicz!

-Do zobaczenia w ostateczności.

-Żegnaj. Oby nasz młody czarodziej nie miał skrupułów i wybrał dla nas szczęśliwszą drogę.

-Oby.

Powiedziała z małą nadzieją i po miesiącu opuściła grotę-więzienie.

* * *

Czyściła miecz. Przed chwilą zabiła jakiegoś potwora, który terroryzował okolicę. Nawet nie miał on nazwy. _Co ta nierównowaga magii wyprawia!_

Wstała, schowała miecz do pochwy i próbowała wsiąść na konia.

-Ssss!

Przedramię piekło ją niemiłosiernie. Stwór pchnął jej miecz z ogromną siłą, a ten odbił się i ranił ją. Ale to już koniec. Jakiś chłopak pomógł jej wsiąść. Skinęła głową. Nigdy nie pokazywała twarzy ani nic nie mówiła. Dziś to się skończy. Wraca do domu. Koń pognał.

* * *

-Wróciłaś!

-Zawsze wrócę.

Merlin pomógł zejść jej z konia. Zauważył, że się skrzywiła. Miała ranę na lewym przedramieniu.

-Co ci się stało?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zdjął opatrunek i przyłożył dłoń do rany. Jagoda poczuła ciepło i mrowienie. Zamknęła oczy. Lubiła, gdy ją leczył.

-Wejdziesz?

Przytaknęła. Posadził ją przy stole i robił coś do jedzenia.

-Gdzie mama?

-Poszła do sąsiedniej wsi. Wróci jutro.

Wyjrzała przez okno i cichutko podsłuchiwała jego myśli. Wtrąciła się. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale nadal siedziała w jego głowie. Postawił przed nią miskę z jakąś kaszą. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wstała i wzięła drugą łyżkę. Podała mu.

-Zjesz ze mną -rozkazała i pchnęła go na siedzenie obok. Nie poruszał się. Nabrała na łyżkę kaszy. Wzięła go pod brodę.

-Powiedz aaa!

Roześmiał się. Było już dobrze, wszystko grało.

-Aaaaaaa!

_Ma ciepłe dłonie-_podsłuchała i włożyła mu łyżkę do ust.


	5. Chapter 5

Trzecia podróż

* * *

-Aaa! Przestań! Zostaw!

-Bo…

Jagoda próbowała wywinąć się z rąk Merlina.

-Du…duszę się.

Merlin łaskotał ją, aż płakała ze śmiechu. Odszedł krok w tył, a ona rzuciła się do ucieczki. Miała ją gonić, ale upadła, śmiejąc się. Leżała na trawie. Położył się obok i czekał. Leżeli w ciszy patrząc w chmury. Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej i przytuliła. Oddychała równomiernie i spokojnie. Przekręciła się po kilku minutach na brzuchu i podparła łokciami. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Miała dziś na sobie sukienkę. Ostatnio coraz częściej ubierała się po kobiecemu.

-Kocham cię.

Powiedziała. Zrobiła wielkie oczy, zbladła, zalała się rumieńcem i znów zbladła. Wstała. Oddychała szybko. Merlin nie wiedział, co się stało. Usiadł, zmarszczył czoło i zrozumiał. Jagoda wstała i ruszyła biegiem. Merlin. On nie wiedział. Pobiegł za nią. Zaplątała się o fałdę sukni i już leciała na ziemię, ale on już dobiegł. Złapał jej dłoń, podciągnął i trzymał w pasie, dopóki nie odzyskała równowagi._ Ma zimne dłonie. _Dziewczyna chciała zapytać się, o co mu chodzi z tymi rękami. Ale nie zdążyła, te zimne dłonie przechyliły szalę nieśmiałości Merlina. Pocałował ją. Stali nie wiedząc, co zaszło między nimi.

-MERLIN!

Szukał go Will. Szedł tutaj. Odsunęli się szybko od siebie.

-Hej, Will!-przywitała go Jagoda

-Hej.

Chłopak nie ufał jej. Nie podobało mu się, że mieszka w jaskini, unika ludzi z wioski, wyjeżdża nie wiadomo, dokąd i na ile. Jeszcze kradnie mu przyjaciela. A potem porzuca go jak jakąś stara zabawkę, a ten czeka i czeka, też nie wiadomo, na co.

-To ja, już pójdę. Do jutra Mer.

Zniknęła za ścianą lasu, cicho łkając. Po tym, co się stało nie skupiła się by nie słyszeć myśli.

-Mer? Co ona wygaduje? Brzmi śmiesznie-mówił Will-Co robiliście?

-Nic-Merlin patrzył, tam gdzie stała Jagoda.

-Nic?

-Will, co ty właściwie do niej masz?- był wkurzony, nie wiedział sam, na co ani na kogo.

-Jest dziwna, ma trzynaście lat, a wali mieczem jak stary. Jeździ po lasach, znika na miesiące, unika ludzi, nie ma rodziców…

-Nie wszyscy ich mają. Jak zdążyłeś zauważyć ja nie mam ojca –jego pięść powoli zaciskała się.

-No, ale ty to ty. Ona tam gada do tego swojego konia, zbiera jakieś zioła i w ogóle. Założę się, że jest czarownicą…

Merlin z całej siły przyłożył przyjacielowi.

-Nawet, jeśli byłaby, to tobie nic do tego. Odczep się od niej albo…

-Albo?- ten leżał na ziemi i już zaciskał pięści.

-Albo nie będziemy już przyjaciółmi… Nic nie mów… i nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

Merlin odszedł w las. Szedł do domu. Willa zatkało.

* * *

_Córko Smoka! Widząca! Wstań! Przebudź się…_

-Kto tu jest? Pokarz się.

Jagoda zaciskała rękę pod poduszką na rękojeści sztyletu.

_Cii. Podejdź do stołu, nie obawiaj się._

Z miski, miski z wodą wydobywało się magiczne, niebieskie światło. Dziewczyna podeszła nieufnie, rozglądając się i trzymając sztylet za plecami. Kątem oka zajrzała do środka.

-Ciocia…, -sztylet upadł na ziemię- przecież ty nie żyjesz.

Nigdy nie widziała ciotki, ale była pewna, że to ona. Wyglądała identycznie jak jej mama, były bliźniaczkami.

_Spokojnie, kochanie. To moja ostatnia wizja. Musisz uciekać skarbie. Łowca z Camelotu podąża za tobą. Zabezpiecz tę wioskę. Usuń wszystkie twoje rzeczy i uciekaj. Nie możesz tutaj wrócić, nie dopóki łowca będzie żyć._

-Ciociu, a mama i ta...

_ Nie przerywaj mi. Moja moc słabnie. Śpiesz się. Kocham cię, jesteśmy z ciebie dumni…_

-Ciociu! Nie znikaj! Błagam…

Pojawiła się twarz szpetnego mężczyzny i nie było już kogo błagać. _Śpiesz się. Łowca…, o magio pradawna…_

_ -_Merlin!- krzykła cicho.

* * *

To był dla niej sprawdzian. Sprawdzian umiejętności, które zdobyła przed kilkoma miesiącami, kiedy była u smoka. Wyprowadziła i osiodłała Lizę, przywiązała do niej całą swoją broń i kilka par ubrań, skrzynkę z naparami i eliksirami… Skupiła się i zaczęła nucić zaklęcia. Cały jej dobytek, który pozostał w jaskini zaczął przemieniać się w proch. Zatarła wszelkie ślady swojego bytowania. Pognała do chaty Merlina i Hunith. Weszła przez okno do pokoju Merlina. Nie było go. _Dlaczego kiedy go naprawdę potrzebuje, to go nie ma!_ Wzięła kartkę i pióro z jednej z torby przywiązanej do kobyły. Nie mogła znaleźć atramentu. Przecięła się. Napisała krwią dwa słowa. Chowając pióro zauważyła sygnet jej taty. Wzięła go do dłoni i przyglądała się chwilę. Wschodziła słońce, musiała się spieszyć. Położyła pierścień obok kartki, na łóżku Merlina.

-Wrócę…

Wyskoczyła przez okno i pocwałowała w kierunku nocy, w kierunku zachodu.

-Jagoda! W tył zwrot.

-Śpieszę się.

-Zabraniam ci. Dopóki mieszkasz pod tym dachem nie zaprzestaniesz tych praktyk.

-Dobrze zaraz się wyprowadzę.

-Przestań, nie o to mi chodziło.

Dziewczyna przyjechała tu na dwa tygodnie temu. Tutaj spała, jadła i odpoczywała. Rano wstawała i wyjeżdżała. Wracała wieczorem lub w nocy poobijana, zakrwawiona i ledwo żywa. Następnego ranka robiła to samo. Jeździła nie wiadomo gdzie, szwendała się z podejrzanymi osobami… tak codziennie.

-Mario… Ja tylko jeżdżę i zapijam potwory. Ratuję świat!

-Od kiedy?

-Hmyy, … muszę się przygotować.

-Na co, dziewczyno? Na wojnę światową?-pytała się kobieta.

-Na wojnę światową…-coś pojawiło się jej w głowie- na to to raczej za mało.

Maria ją przytuliła. _Nie jesteś jakimś bogiem kochanie. Nie możesz uratować świata. Włóczysz się tak od ponad roku lat. Co się stało? Hm? Zostaw wszystko inne. Zajmij się tym._ Przemawiała do dziewczyny. Myliła się. Jagoda była prawie jak bóg. I mogła uratować świat. Ale w jednym miała rację.

-Dobrze, zajmę się tym. Teraz-dziewczyna popatrzyła w oczy kobiety- Dziękuję, pozdrów, męża

Jagoda wymówiła zaklęcie, a wszystko, co miała zmalało, oczywiście oprócz podręcznej broni, i schowała to do jednej torby przywiązanej do Lizy. Wskoczyła. Musiała znaleźć i zabić człowieka. Po raz pierwszy. Pierwszy raz też zginie człowiek z ręki Widzącej. _Ale nie po raz pierwszy z łapy smoka._ –pomyślała-_ Teraz tylko to niech się liczy._

Łowcy, ci dobrzy i prawdziwi nie są wcale tacy święci. W większości przypadków posługują się podejrzanymi miksturami, a często magią. Nawet doświadczeni czarodzieje powinni na nich uważać.

Jagoda szukała swojego łowcy. Bardzo intensywnie. Był on jednak niezwykle sprytny. Mogłoby się zdawać, iż nie istnieje. Nie wątpiła w jednak w słowa, choć dawno martwej, cioci. Widzące posiadały niesamowitą magię, co czyniło je niebezpiecznymi dla otaczającego świata. Każda z nich na swoje trzynaste urodziny dostawała naszyjnik zrobiony z grudy spadającej gwiazdy. Jagoda go nie posiadał. Ale trenowała u smoka i posiadała wisiorek stworzony przez magię władcy smoków. Stary smok też owiał go swoim płomieniem. Nie był idealny, lecz dziewczyna miała większą moc niż jej poprzedniczki. Posiadło ją dużo, dużo wcześniej i już była silna jak najsilniejsze z nich. Musiała być jednak w ciągłym skupieniu, nawet podczas snu.

Teraz rozluźniła się, a jej moc wybuchła. Czyniło to ją widzialną dla każdego. Nawet najbardziej obojętny na magie wyczułby ją. Zobaczyli ją wszyscy łowcy. _To dobrze,_ -myślała-zaraz_ znajdziemy mojego._

Oczy jej zalśniły na złoto i zobaczyła miejsca dalekie w czasie i przestrzeni, nieznane jej. Jednak nie znalazła. Jego ślad urywał się po wyjściu z Camelotu. Spędziła tydzień na drzewie. Przybywali różni łowcy, ale nie jej. Narastało w niej uczucie zagrożenia życia.

_Merlin. On użyje magii. Przy łowcy.  
_

Widziała to. Miała widzenie. Łowca wyczuł jej krew. Krew, którą skreślono dawno temu dwa słowa. Merlin wyrzekł się jej, ale przecież nie można wyrzec się tego, kim się jest. Znów zaczął czarować. Łowca zaprzestanie poszukiwań i powróci tam, gdzie urywa się ślad. Do domu Samotnej kobiety i jej syna. Zobaczy jak Merlin używa mocy. Widziała jak łowca wyciąga po niego ręce. Ten sam, którego zobaczyła w misie. Czuła jego złowroga aurę. Miał, coś przyszytego na prawej ręce. Godło Camelotu.

Zagwizła i zeskoczyła z drzewa, wprost na grzbiet konia.

-Wiooo!


	6. Chapter 6-sztuka uwodzenia

**Sztuka uwodzenia**

* * *

Codziennie rano miał trening. Codziennie rano przed polem treningowym stal tłum jego wielbicielek. Co o nich sądził? Proste dziewuchy, niepotrafiące oprzeć się jego wspaniałości. Ostatnio stadko ich powiększyło się o jedna. Była nowa w mieście. _Niezła _–pomyślał, gdy ja ujrzał. Chodziła wyprostowana, zawsze we wspaniałej sukni, przez co Morgana kłóciła się z Utherem o nowe stroje i nie chciała wychodzić ze swoich komnat. Na pewno nie była z plebsu. Nie była jednak córką żadnego ze znanych mu rycerzy. Miał jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Pewnego dnia zauważył, że rozmawia z jednym z młodych rycerzy. Wkurzyło go to trochę. Ostatnio pokłócił się z nim, a ten teraz zabiera jego fankę. Wskazał na niego. Sir Leon skłonił się przed dziewczyną i podszedł do Artura. Zaczęli walczyć. Młody rycerz niecierpliwił się. Chciał wygrać. Artur to wyczuwał. _Nie pozwolę mu. Gdyby przeprosił mnie z tamto i spytał się czy może, to bym jeszcze może mu ją odpuścił. Kto wie czy bym się nie podłożył. Ale nie, to nie. Zaraz cię skompromituję Leonie._

Naparł na niego, uderzył z wyskoku. Prosto w głowę. Sir Leon padł. Nie wstawał. Inni rycerze zgromadzili się wokoło. Nikt się nie poruszał. Podbiegła ta dziewczyna. Uklękła obok i zdjęła nieprzytomnemu hełm.

-Sir Leonie? Słyszysz mnie?

Lekko uderzała go w twarz. Zamrugał. Miał zamglone oczy.

-Zabierzcie go do medyka. Ty i ty, przynieście coś, na czym będzie można go przenieść.

Rozkazywała im wszystkim. Kazała coś zrobić Arturowi.

-Czy wiesz, kim ja jestem?

-Tak, sprawcą tego całego zamieszania. Nadętym księciem, który uważa, że wszystko mu wolno!

Artura zatkało. Ona odeszła za rycerzami niosącymi rannego.

_ Faza pierwsza: zdobyć uwagę- zaliczona_ –pomyślała Jagoda.

* * *

Jagoda jechała konno. Artur miał gdzieś tędy przejeżdżać. Był na polowaniu. Sam. _Mija już trzeci miesiąc. Jeszcze zachce mu się mnie poznać z Utherem…. Dziś musi być ten wielki dzień. Albo go uwiodę, albo będzie koniec. _

Miała na sobie niebieską suknie i krwistoczerwony płaszcz. Całymi nocami tworzyła czarami materiał i szyła. Towarzyszył jej nawoływania smoka. Nie podobało mu się to, co ona robi.

Zauważyła księcia. Celował do czegoś z łuku. Szybko poprawiła włosy i skierowała się w tamtą stronę. Liza stanęła gałąź i przepłoszyła zwierzynę. Artur się zdenerwował. Odwrócił głowę i miał krzyknąć, ale to była ona.

-Witaj książę.

-Przepłoszyłaś mi jelenia.

-I tak byś go nie zjadł. Po co miałbyś zwierza zabijać?

Nie odpowiedział. Ruszyła dalej.

-Nie powinnaś jeździć sama po lesie pani. Mogą czaić się tu zbójcy.- podążał za nią.

-W takim razie możesz mi potowarzyszyć. Będziesz mógł być moim rycerzem, panie.

Artur uśmiechnął się. Jechali w ciszy

-Nie wiem prawie nic o tobie.

-Wiesz wystarczająco dużo. Jestem dziewczyną –Artur prychnął –nie lubię jak słabszym dzieje się krzywda, udowodniłam ci też, że znam się na mieczach, muzyce i kocham książki, przejażdżki po lesie –po chwili dodała-I lubię książęta.

Spojrzała w tył. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. _Niech tylko mnie pocałuje. _Artur opuścił głowę._ Cholera jasna. _

_ -_Jaka ona jest?

-Kto?

-Ta, co skradła ci serce?

Artur patrzył na nią. Czytała w jego myślach. Nie wiedział, co robić. _Idiota- pomyślała. _Wyszukała w jego pamięci swój obraz i wydobyła go na wierzch jego myśli.

-Ma długie, jasno brązowe włosy. Złoto-piwne oczy, pełne usta. Ubiera się w suknie, których zazdrości jej królewska wychowanica. Dziś ma niebieską.

Jagoda uśmiechała się. Odwróciła głowę. Spojrzała na niego przeciągle. Zbliżyła się.

-A czy powiedziałeś jej, że ją miłujesz?

-Nie.

-Czemuż?

-Nie wiem, czy mnie przyjmie.

-Nie dowiesz się tego milcząc.

Dziewczyna przysunęła się twarz do jego twarzy.

- Lękasz się.

-Ja niczego…

- Więc?

-Kocham cię.

-Nie potrzebnie się zwlekałeś

Ich usta były coraz bliżej i bliżej. Pocałował ją. Lekko. Ona oddała mu mocniej. Nie mógł oderwać od niej ust. Zaczęło się mu lekko kręcić w głowie. Odsunęła się.

-Do jutra, mój książę…

Wyszeptała patrząc mu w oczy i odjechała cwałem. Zaczął padać śnieg.

* * *

Artur nie mógł wstać. Wszystko go bolało. Próbował z całych sił podnieść się, ale ledwo mógł poruszyć nogami i rękami. Leżał i przechodziły go dreszcze. Był chory. Czas wlókł mu się niemiłosiernie. Zastanawiał się, kiedy zauważą, że nie ma go. Była zima, więc trening był przesunięty na popołudnie. Czuł, że jak uchodzi z niego siła. I życie.

* * *

-Gajuszu?

Uther siedział na tronie. Bał się. Naprawdę się bał. Cieszyło ją to. Siedziała ukryta w tajnym przejściu, zapomnianym już od wielu setek lat.

-Stan księcia się nie poprawia. Próbowałem wszystkiego.

-ON NIE MOŻE UMRZEĆ! Gajuszu, sam dobrze wiesz ile poświęciłem dla niego. Nie mogę go teraz stracić…

-Nic nie mogę zrobić. Ta choroba jest spowodowana czarami. Bardzo silnymi. Jedyną szansą jest odnalezienie czarownika i proszenie go by zdjął urok.

-Nie! Nie będę prosił się żadnego z tych diabelskich sług!

_ Jeszcze zobaczymy, Utherze…_

* * *

Uter płakał. Klęczał przy łóżku umierającego syna, następcy korony. Widział czarodziejkę. Szła po placu. Kazał strażą ją złapać. Przyprowadzili mu ją. Rozkazał jej zdjąć czar, zagroził.

* * *

-Może trochę uprzejmiej.

-Nie będziesz stawiać warunków, wiedźmo!

-Bo…? Zabijesz mnie po raz kolejny?- rzuciła z ironią.

Nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się w jej kierunku z mieczem. Upadł. Nie było jej. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

* * *

Usłyszał kroki. Obrócił głowę. Stała trzy metry od niego. Miała czarny spodnie i koszulę.

-Jesteś gotowy prosić o łaskę i przebaczenie?

Krew mu się wzburzyła. Chciał krzyknąć. Pokazać jej, że jest królem, że ma nad nią moc.

Czarodziejka cofnęła się. Artur przestał na chwilę oddychać.

-Stój, niech on wyzdrowieje!-nie odezwała się-Błagam…, zrobię wszystko.

Po policzku popłynęła mu łza. Mimo to Jagoda czuła, że nie jest to szczera obietnica. Nie mogła jednak poddać się emocją. Miała ubić tylko interes. Życie Artura za życie i bezpieczeństwo Merlina.

-Czym łączysz się z łowcami? -nie odpowiedział, ale odpowiedź zabłysła mu w myślach-Daj mi księgę.

-Nie, nie mogę- obróciła się i wolno ruszyła do drzwi, Artur zaczął się trzęść- Zaczekaj!-Uter wyjął spod koszuli małą księgę. Magiczną rzecz jasna.-Jaką mam gwarancję?

-Żadnej.

Król zawahał się ponownie, wykonała półobrót, a on podbiegł i wręczył jej magiczny przedmiot. Przejrzała jego myśli. Nie, nie miał zapasowej.

-Odsuń się, Utherze.

Zrobił to z niechęcią. Ona podeszła do księcia. Dotknęła jego ręki, a oddech mu się uspokoił i spokojnie spał.

-Jeszcze nie. –powiedziała, kiedy chciał otworzyć usta-Chyba, że wolałbyś, by choroba nawróciła się nazajutrz.

Uter cofnął się jeszcze bardziej. Dziewczyna schowała księgę. Odgarnęła jasnobrązowe włosy na bok i pocałowała śpiącego. Uter chciał podejść, ale nie mógł. Coś go powstrzymywało.

* * *

_Arturze, twój ojciec zabił mi rodziców, zabił całą moją rodzinę. Powinnam się mścić, za nich i za wszystkich podobnych. Magia nie jest zła, tylko ludzie. Zaniechałam zemsty, ród Pendragonów nie zazna od mnie nic złego. Nie zabiłabym cię. Robiłam to, bo musiałam uratować ostatnią osobę, która jest droga. Przepraszam, za krzywdy jakie ci wyrządziłam. Nie skreślaj magii. Ona ci pomoże. Wiele razy…-_szeptała w głowie chłopaka i ściągała urok.

* * *

Całowała go długo, bardzo długo. Król myślał, że zaraz trafi go szlag. Gdy oderwała od niego usta, Uther upadł na ziemię, Artur się obudził, a szyby w oknach gwałtownie pękły.

-Żegnaj Utherze, - weszła na parapet- do zobaczenia, mój książę- wyskoczyła tyłem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Powrót**

* * *

Merlin był w lesie. W domu kończyło się drewno. Podszedł do niezbyt wielkiej sosny. Zaklęciem pozbył się z niej śniegu i zielonych części. Kolejnym ściął ją. Skupił się i podniósł. Skierował się w stronę domu.

Usłyszał skrzypienie śniegu. Odwrócił twarz, a sosna poleciała za jego wzrokiem. Jakiś mężczyzna leżał na ziemi. _Co ja zrobiłem—_pomyślał i podbiegł_—żyj, proszę, żyj._

Człowiek miał jakieś czterdzieści pięć lat i żył. Merlin odetchnął z ulgą. Ocucił nieznajomego.

-Nic się panu nie stało?

-Ty, ty jesteś czarodziejem!

-Ja, ja czarodziejem? Musiał pan mocno dostać w głowę-chłopak wstał i zaczął się cofać.

Nieznajomy sięgnął po miecz. Merlin biegł, co chwilę oglądając się i rzucając czarami tamtemu przeszkody. Stary cos zakrzyknął, a chłopak upadł. Próbował krzyczeć i wić się. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Był sparaliżowany. Mężczyzna z mieczem podszedł. Oczy wychodziły mu z orbit. Bał się, mój Boże jak on się bał.

-Spokojnie kochasiu, jeszcze to nie koniec twojej przygody—o dziwo, nie pocieszyło to specjalnie Merlina. Stary zagwizdał. Podszedł do niego koń. Mężczyzna przywiązał Merlina obok siodła i sam wsiadł na konia.

-Wio- rzekł łowca, kierując się do Camelotu.

* * *

-Co to za ścierwo, nie po to cię wysyłałem—warknął Uther—nie zapłacę za to—splunął.

-Spokojnie, mój królu—Łowca skłonił się do samej ziemi—nie oceniaj go tak szybko, może być bardzo przydatny.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Mam pewne przypuszczenia, że coś go wiąże z wiedźmą. Wyczułem kiedyś w jego chacie jej krew i od tego czasu zaglądam w tamte strony.

-Krew? To nie jest argument, mogła się skaleczyć czy…

-Zobacz to, panie-przerwał Utherowi i podał mu jakąś kartkę.

_Nie zapomnij._

-Ona przyjdzie po niego-dodał.

-Jesteś pewien?-Spytał król z niedowierzaniem.

-Tak, najjaśniejszy panie. Przeczuwała, że przyjdę. Nie traciłaby czasu na byle kogo.

Uther uśmiechnął się i zgniótł kartkę.

-Możesz odejść, dostaniesz zapłatę, kiedy ona zginie- Merlin poruszył się, był teraz związany i miał knebel-Arturze zabierz naszego gościa do lochów i podwój, nie potrój straże. Nie wymknie się nam. Ha ha ha—ten śmiech przeraziła księcia.

* * *

Artur skinął na straże, by zabrali więźnia. Schodząc spotkał się z dowódcą warty i przekazał mu rozkazy. W lochach żołnierze wrzucili młodego czarownika do celi, tej dla najgorszych przestępców. Po twarzy chłopaka płynęły łzy.

-Odejdźcie—książę rzucił strażą i podszedł do chłopaka. _Młodszy od mnie, co uczynił_-Artur myślał —Czemu płaczesz?—Od kneblował, choć wiedział, że to niebezpieczne.

Merlin nie odpowiedział, tylko bezmyślnie patrzył na księcia.

-Nie trzeba było używać magii, ona wszystko niszczy. Sam sobie jesteś winien.-ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

-Urodziłem sią. Jak miałem sam siebie wyrzeknąć się?—książę odwrócił się—Magia nie niszczy, ona może budować.

-Nie kłam. Moją mamę zabiła magia! Wiesz, wiesz jak to nie mieć matki?!—Artur sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to wszystko mówi.

jedynie jak to jest nie mieć ojca, po nim odziedziczyłem mój dar. Prawdopodobnie zabił go Uther.

watch?v=lT67liGjZhw

Artur spojrzał gniewnie. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł wstyd. Obrócił się, musiał, musi jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

-Zaczekaj!-krzyknął czarodziej—Zrób ze mną wszystko, co chcesz, ale błagam zostawcie ją, zostaw Jagodę. Ona nawet much nie skrzywdziłaby. Błagam-głos mu drżał. Książę spojrzał na niego po raz kolejny i wyszedł. Magia to zło, magia to zło-powtarzał w myślach.

-BŁAGAM! ZOSTAWCIE JĄ! ONA NIC NIE ZROBIŁA!—Merlini krzyczał, a Artur przyśpieszył, nie mógł tego znieść.

Po chwili w powietrzu zabrzmiało głośne „a" i wszystko ucichło. Strażnik zajął się więźniem.

* * *

-Milcz, psie!-strażnik podszedł i kopnął w twarz młodzieńca-su*insynu...

-Stój, co robisz-jeden, co szedł na czele trójki żołnierzy zatrzymał go- nie poczekasz na kolegów?-zaśmiali się wszyscy szyderczo. Kto pierwszy?

-Ja, ustawcie go pod ścianą. Miałem wyjątkowo zły dzień.

Dwóch zrobiło tak jak tamten kazał, jeden przygotował się do uderzania, a ostatni oparł się o ścianę i gwizdał wesoło czekając na swoją kolej.

-Aaa!

Za trzy dni chłopak miał zostać spalony.

* * *

Morgana przymknęła oczy i cofnęła się w tył, kiedy zobaczyła młodego chłopaka idącego, a raczej ciągniętego, na stos.

-Myliłeś się Wal, nie ma jej, a już prowadzą go na stos-rzekł Uther do łowcy.

-Zaufaj…-ostry świst przerwał tamtemu. Tuż nad uchem Uthera przeleciała strzała. Kobiecy głos mówił nie wiadomo skąd:

-WYSTARCZAJĄCO WYLAŁEŚ KRWII NIEWINNYCH. WYPUŚĆ GO.

-Bo co?

-BO NASTĘPNA STRZAŁA NIE SPUDŁUJE-głos był spokojny i opanowany, a strażnicy zbiegli się wokoło króla.

-Ujawnij się, rozkazuję ci pokazać się!-w słowach wyczuć było drżenie.

-NIE MASZ NADEMNĄ WŁADZY, ALE POKARZĘ CI SIĘ. Witaj, ponownie-dziewczyna w ręce z łukiem wyszła z tłumu na plac i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco-Tak, żyję. Znowu.

Merlin stał po drugiej stronie stosu, skatowany. Dwóch strażników podtrzymywało go. Nie mógł chodzić, nie mógł stać. Słysząc _ten_ głos podniósł lekko głowę. Próbował zakrwawionymi oczami ujrzeć _tę _osobę. Po raz ostatni. Nie miał, co do tego złudzeń.

Uthera przeszły ciary. Stała przed nim osoba, którą zabijał już dwa razy. _To niemożliwe, niemożliwe-_powtarzał w myślach.

-To możliwe-powiedziała dziewczyna, a puls króla znowu przyśpieszył.

-Do trzech razy sztuka Kiliana!

-Tak, do trzech. Tym razem zabiorę cię ze sobą do piekła-chwila niezręcznej ciszy-Wypuść chłopaka!

-Dlaczego, co z tego będę miał?

-Ujdziesz z życiem, a ja nie będę nigdy niepokoić twoich włości.

-Wolałbym, co innego.

-Czego?

-Twojej śmierci!-po chwili dodał-Ostatecznej!

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się:

-Daj mi trzy dni, odprowadzę go i wrócę, by… by już nigdy nie powrócić.-Uther spojrzał z wyrazem tryumfu i wyższości-Wiesz, że nie mogę słowa…

Król prychnął. Skinął na strażników, którzy zaraz rzucili dziewczynie ledwo żywego chłopaka.

-Merlin-dziewczyna rzekła cicho i przyklękła obok, słabo uśmiechając się odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła. Skrzywił się, z oczy popłynęły mu dwie słone i cholernie piekące łzy.

-U… uciekaj-wyszeptał.

-Nigdzie nie ruszę się bez ciebie, głuptasie- ogarnęła wzrokiem ciało nastolatka. Jego ubranie było porwane, pobrudzone błotem i krwią. Nie miał ani skrawka skóry, która wyglądałaby zdrowo. Wszystko posiniaczone, zakrzepłe, obdarte. Nawet paznokcie. Sine i odpadające. Połamane żebra...-Wybacz, że … ja tak późno przyszłam-zapłakała- Zaraz cię stąd zabiorę.

-Kocha…

W tym momencie powietrze przeciął ruch ręką Uthera i dwa krzyki.

-Ojcze, nie!

Świst.

-NIEEE!

Dwanaście strzał, złotych strzał wyfrunęło z dwunastu złotych łuków dwunastu łuczników. Łuczników Camelotu ubranych w czerwone szaty z naszytym na plecach godłem Camelotu. Złotym smokiem na czerwieni. Cóż za ironia. Smokiem.

Jedenaście strzał odbiło się od magicznej tarczy. Jedna leciała zbyt szybko i dostała się do środka. Raniła w serce. Serce umierającego czarodzieja. Jego ocz, jego zakrwawione, cudne oczy, w których odcień mogła studiować godzinami, zaszły mgłą.

Czarodziejka została sama, po raz kolejny. Spojrzał w oczy człowieka, który zabrał jaj wszystko. Wiązało ją przyrzeczenie ciotki, nie mogła tknąć następcy tronu. Ale i tak znajdzie sposób by odebrać Utherowi wszystko.

Zebrały się chmury, a ona ruszyła do przodu. Strzały odbijały się od niej, a miecze ześlizgiwały. Torowała sobie krwawą drogę do króla. Ludzie uciekali. Szła. Zaczął padać deszcz. Czerwone kałuże.

-Zrób coś!-krzyknął Uther do Wala, Łowcy. Drzwi były zablokowane. Nie miel jak wyjść z balkonu. Słyszeli przerażające krzyki w dole. Nagle zmaterializowała się ona. –ZABIJ!-krzyknął król po raz wtóry, ale on sam wyrwał miecz Łowcy i rzucił się na nią.

-Ojcze…-szepła kuląc się.

-Hę?-Uther wyciągnął miecz z jej brzucha a ona upadła. Zakaszlała krwią i umarła. Obejrzał się wkoło. Stał na balkonie sam i ona. Trzynaście jej.-Aaa! Natarł na nie, po kolei. Słyszał Artura, żołnierzy, ale ich nie widział. _Chce mnie omamić-_myślał. Zabijał. Jedna nie dała się tak szybko pokonać. Walczyła, zraniła go. Oparł się o drzwi, które nagle puściły. Nadział się, ale nadział też ją. Ją, to tylko się liczyło. Leżał i patrzył się w górę, ciemniało mu przed oczyma.

-Jesteśmy kwita-usłyszał znów czarodziejkę. Spojrzał w tył. Stała tam. Z kilkoma ranami, niezbyt poważnymi. Chciał się podnieść i ujrzał TO.

Nie leżał na nim jej trup. To był trup Łowcy. Podniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej. Zamiast dwanaściorga martwych jej zobaczył zabitych dziesięciu strażników, Morgane i Artura.

-Moje dzieci, moje… zgnijesz w piekle!-wrzasnął do odchodzącej czarodziejki.

-Możliwe-przystanęła i odwróciła głowę, w oczach miała pustkę-Ale ty też.

Słyszała jego wrzask, gdy schodziła po schodach. Nikt już jej nie zaczepiał, nikt nie przeszkadzał. Wychodziła, nikogo na dziedzińcu nie było. Tylko trupy, On i starzec.

-Dlaczego, Aisling, dlaczego?

-Dobrze wiesz-przystanęła-uważaj na siebie, Gajuszu.

Przy Nim stał już koń. O sierści koloru zakrzepłej krwi. Wypowiedziała dwa zaklęcia. Pierwsze sprawiło, że chłopak wyglądał normalnie, jakby spał. Zniknęły wszystkie ślady strażników. Był jednak nadal coraz bardziej zimny. I martwy. Był, już nie…

Drugi czar ułożył delikatnie ciało na koniu.

Jakieś dziecko zapłakało. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła ojca, który je uciszał. Podeszła do nich.

Ojciec próbował się odczołgać od niej. Dostał w udo. Krew była jasna i wypływała szybko. Przebita tętnica. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła strzałę i uleczyła go.

-Unikaj egzekucji-poradziła mężczyźnie- Gdyby dostało twoje dziecko to nie pomogło by mu już nic.

Podeszła do konia i wsiadła.

-Wio, Liza.

* * *

Hunith łkała obejmując ciało syna. Przeklinała Uthera i Ją. Ona stała wśród drzew. Cicho. Pocałowała konia w pyszczek, a on zmienił barwę na szaro-biało-mglistą i odszedł.

Podeszła do miejsca, gdzie palono zwłoki. Dotknęła łańcuszka, którego dał On Jej wiele, wydawałoby się,wiele wieków temu. Zerwała go i wyrzuciła. Padła. Dusiła się. Rozsypała się. W popiół. Nie płonęła, po prostu się rozsypała.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaa! –Jagoda krzyczała w pustkę nocy.

Dyszała. Kolejny koszmar. Drżała. W tej chwili rzekłaby się magii, byleby to wszystko powstrzymać.

Podbiegła do strumienia i wsadziła pod lodowatą wadę twarz.

Jagoda uważnie przyglądała się księdze. Zastanawiała się jak jej użyć. Siedziała przy ognisku patrząc na jej puste karty. Szukała w życiach poprzedniczek (widzące „dziedziczą" wspomnienia swoich przodkiń), ale nie było w nich żadnych konkretów.

Nie wiedziała, co robić. Czuła, że TEN dzień nadchodzi. Musiała działać. Zabiłaby się, jeśli Merlinowi stałaby się przez nią krzywda. Rozluźniła ciało i umysł. _Jestem wiedzącą, Starzec pokazał mi, że mam w sobie odpowiedzi na wszystko, nawet Smok tak mówił. Chwile, mam, czy będę miała?_ Wpadł jej szalony plan. Mega szalony, nierzeczywisty, ale jednak plan.

Pradawną mowa wezwała moc ognia, wody, powietrz i ziemi. Wydobyła z nich najczystszą magię i wchłonęła ją.

Od tysięcy lat nikt tego nie robił. W historii świata zdarzyło się to tylko dwa razy. Pierwszy zdarzył się na początku bytu. Magia była wolna i osiadała na rzeczach i stworzeniach, a te ją pochłonęły. Później jakiś szaleniec wezwał moc, lecz nie był w stanie jej ogarnąć. Umarł niedługo. Rozpłynął się wraz z ¼ Ziemi.

Dziewczyna wiedziała o tym. Uważała. Przynajmniej starała się. I nie wywołała tak wiele magii jak tamten wariat. Była też dużo potężniejsza. Już teraz, w wieku piętnastu lat zaliczała się do grona największych magów wszechczasów. Do dwudziestki mogłaby się stać najpotężniejsza, ale nie miała na to czasu. I potrzebowała czegoś więcej. Wiedzy Nie Poznanej.

Świetlista kula wpływała w jej duszę. Powoli. Gdyby działo się to troszkę szybciej, przestałoby bić jej serce.

Nadchodził świt drugiego dnia. Ostatnia cząstka mocy wlała się w jej jestestwo. Padła. Blade promienie oświetlały prawie-trupa.

* * *

Przebudziła się. Nadchodził ranek. Zastanowiła się ile leżała. Dobę. Wiedziała to. Wiedziała wszystko. Widziała ostrzej. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Spróbowała powoli wstać. Oczywiście nie udało się jej. Wstała dziesięć razy szybciej niż zwykle. Miała też więcej sił. _Niesamowite…. _Umysł bolał ją. Tak samo ciało, dusza i wszystko, z czego się składała. Czuła się jak na kacu kilerze. Nigdy nie upijała się. Wiedziała po prostu. Wiedza Nie Poznana. Ona ją poznała i posiadła.

Obok biegła sarna. Nie bała się jej.

Zwierzęta zawsze jej ufały, ale teraz nie musiała się o to nawet starać. Nie musiała nic. Wzrokiem zabiła sarnę i ją upiekła. Nieświadomie. _Wow…? _Czuła potworny głód. Zjadła. Zachowywała się jak zwierzę. Zaklęciem oczyściła się. Wzięła księgę i pisała w niej szyfrem. Bez zastanowienia, choć nawet Uther musiał korzystać ze ściągi. Dodatkowo podrabiała pismo króla. Słowa pojawiały się na księgach łowców. Ale tylko jeden z nich znał ten szczególny podszyfr i czytał. Odpowiadał. Później wsiadł na konia i ruszył w stronę Camelotu. Ruszyła też Jagoda. Zaczaiła się na niego i ukryła wśród czarów pól, przykrywając ślady stóp śniegiem. Była dzikim zwierzem, który stał się łowcą.

* * *

Łowca jechał wolno. Usłuszał warkot, obrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał. Ujrzał ją. Bladą nastolatkę w porwanych, przemoczonych szatach. W oczach czaił się złowrogi błysk, a w prawej ręce trzymała miecz. Pomyślał, że wygląda jak opętana albo zjawa. Nie bal się jej, była w końcu widzącą, a widzące boją się zabić człowieka. _Zaraz dołączy do reszty, zjawo-_pomyślał i ruszył na nią, waląc mieczem z ukosu. Odparowała.

On posługiwał się mocami, jakich nawet zwierzę, którym się teraz stała, brzydziło się. Była wyczerpana po wchłonięciu i niespełna mocy oraz myśli. Walczyli na miecze. On próbował rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, lecz wszystko się odbijało. Nie da się rzucić uroku na smoka i nie da się na jego córkę. Dziewczyna nie rzucałam na razie czarów. Musiała się uczyć tego od nowa, inaczej Avalon znikłby.

* * *

Łowca nie był przygotowany na to, co się działo. Z kilku miejsc krwawił, a słońce, które w międzyczasie zaszło, wstępowało na nieboskłon. Miał dość, znudziła mu się walka. Był jednak pewien, że ta nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Rzucił się, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. Dziewczyna nie była na to przygotowana, zdarzyła tylko wybić mu miecz z ręki miecz, zanim upadł na nią i przewrócił na ziemię. Usiadł na niej, unieruchomił jej nogi swoimi i przygniótł klatkę piersiową. Jedną ręką trzymał jej obie, a drugą tłukł po twarzy. Nie mogła oddychać. W czasie walki powróciła do bycia człowiekiem i zaczęła odczuwać skutki uboczne wchłonięci. Poczuła, że tak będzie lepiej. Lepiej, jak umrze. Magia przestanie ją boleć. Nie będzie posiadała tej wiedzy, a Mer będzie bezpieczny. Dostawała w głowę raz po raz i poczuła jak odpływa. Spada w głąb studni. Coraz niej widzi. Już nic. Jeszcze tylko usłyszała:

-Zostaw ją!

* * *

Zmierzał przed siebie. Nie wiedział, dokąd. Był na poziomie, kiedy ma się wszystko w dupie i jest wesoło. Przypięty do siodła miecz dyndał w rytm jazdy. Wyjechał przed świtem, zanim gospodarz zbudzi się i upomni o pieniądze. Słońce wstawało i wszystko było po prostu piękne. Z jedną skazą. Właśnie ją dostrzegł i ruszył cwałem w jej stronę.

-Zostaw ją-warknął. Tamten jednak nie zareagował. Bił kobietą po twarzy. Włoku, na śniegu były ślady walki i krwi!

-Zostaw ją!

Nadal zero reakcji. Młodzieniec podbiegł z mieczem i uderzył go klingą w kark. Mężczyzna zaatakował chłopaka. Stary nadział się na miecz.

To była jego pierwsza plama na honorze. Odwrócił się dziewczyny nie było.

* * *

Liza szła w ukryciu za swoją panią. Czekała, gdy ta walczyła. Kiedy tamta leżała na ziemi, zarżała cicho chcąc zwrócić uwagę jakiegoś konia. Udało się jej. Jeden przywiózł na sobie młodego wojaka. Wojak stanął w obronie, a Liza podeszła do właścicielki. Zastukała kopytem dwa razy i magią usadowił na siodle dziewczynę. Lekko i szybko gnał do jedynej osoby, której ufał i wiedział, że czarodziejce nic nie zagrozi.

Tak minęły kolejne dwa dni.

* * *

**Trochę później:**

- Woda…

Dziewczyna rzekła i wpadła do lodowatej rzeczki.

* * *

Merlin szedł łowić ryby. Gwizdał wesoło. Mróz szczypał go w poliki.

Na brzegu rzeki leżał jakiś ciemny przedmiot, nad nim stał koń. _Niemożliwe._ A jednak to była ona. Nie widziała jej przez jakieś półtora roku. Wydawała się, jakby, martwa. Podbiegł, przewrócił ją na plecy. Przez kilka chwil myślał, że się utopiła, ale kasła. Żyła.

Prawie.

Wszędzie na jej ciele było widać rany. Wykrwawiała się. Oddychała z wielkim trudem. Jak on mógł chcieć zapomnieć? Jest taka…

Wziął ją na ręce. Była taka lekka, że aż zbyt. Biegł ostrożnie do chaty. Gdy byli w środku, ostrożnie położył ją na łóżku. Musiał coś zrobić. Umierała. Delikatnie ją rozebrał. Byli sami w domu. Nikt nie nadejdzie prędko.

* * *

Nadchodził poranek dnia drugiego, kiedy leżała nieprzytomnie. Siódmy dzień, od kiedy pożegnała się z księciem.

Otworzyła powoli oczy. Światło kuło jej oczy, a każdy, najlżejszy nawet dźwięk był głośniejszy niż dwie armie pod Camalan.

_Camalan?-_podniosła szybko głowę.

Jak statek uderzający o skały, tak o jej umysł uderzyła wiedza, a ona opadła na poduszki. Zakryła uszy, jakby chciała się od tego ogrodzić.

* * *

Merlin drzemał, oparłszy czoło na krawędź łóżka. Obudził go szmer. Rozejrzał się szybko wokoło jak zwierzę słyszące trzask łamanej gałęzi. Spojrzał na Jagodę. Już dwa dni leżała nieprzytomna w jego łóżku. Rany w magiczny sposób się zagoiły i nawet na twarzy nie pozostał żaden siniak. Nie wiedział jednak, co było z ranami w środku i to jego martwiło. Dziewczyna teraz chowała twarz w dłonie, które rozchylił, aby zobaczyć ją. Zaciskała mocno powieki, a spod nich wydobywały się łzy.

-Jagoda?... – starł łzę z jej polika i poczuł, że ma gorączkę.

Nagle zaczerpła ustami powietrze i otworzyła oczy, które nie były już złoto-brązowe, nie były też złote, tak, jak kiedy używała magii. Mieniły się ciemnoniebieskim i ciemnozłotym kolorem. Trwało to dwie, góra trzy sekundy. Kiedy je zamknęła, wstrząsnęły ją drgawki. Zbladła, nie oddychała. Wlał w jej ciało swą moc. Nie oddychała. Wlał więcej. Nie oddychała. Wlewał, aż padł na podłogę półprzytomny. Oparł ręce na skraju łóżka. Sprawdził i… nic. Nie oddychała.

-Nie, nie, nie…- powtarzał wciąż, czując wilgoć na policzkach. Opadł. Zaczął szlochać. Długo, aż zasnął wycieńczony, pełen goryczy i bólu.

* * *

Zakończyła się przemiana, a ona przebudziła się. Leżała. Ścierpła jej lewa noga, ale bała się poruszyć by nie zbudzić Merlina. Zrobił dla niej tak wiele. Należał mu się porządny sen. Lekko gładziła jego kruczoczarną czuprynę. Wiedziała wiele, zbyt wiele. Wiedziała wszystko. Już nic nigdy jej nie zaskoczy, nic nie będzie spontaniczne. Nawet, jeśli rzuci na siebie zaklęcie zapomnienia.

Czy zrobiłaby to, gdyby wiedziała, co się stanie? Tak, na pewno. Dla Merlina zapłaciłaby każdą cenę.

Lekko poruszył się przez sen, przebudzał się.-Cii…- szepła. Merlin podniósł głowę, popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnie. Wspomnienie z poprzednich dni wracały.

-Ty, ty…

Nie dała mu skończyć. Przytuliła się i zatkała mu usta swymi.

-Nic nie mów.

* * *

-To była jedna z najwspanialszych chwil w moim życiu, tamtym życiu. Kiedy zamykam oczy wciąż czuję zapach łez i smak powietrza. Czuję tamte dreszcze i tamte szczęście. Mimo wszystko, wierzyłam, że wszystko się ułoży. Choć wiedziałam, że to nieprawda. Byliśmy szczerzy…

-Powiedziałaś mu?

-Co?

-Jak co? Wszystko. Gdzie byłaś, co robiłaś i że wkrótce…

-Nie, nigdy. Tę część musiałam ukryć.

-?

-Czasem trzeba poświęcić wszystko, by zyskać wszystko. A poza tym wtedy, wtedy liczyły się tylko jego dłonie…

* * *

Przebudziła się. Patrzyła przez w gwiazdy. Chłonęła ciepło ciała Merlina. Bała się, że to wszystko może być snem, a ona zaraz obudzi się w jakimś okropnym miejscu, ale ciepłu oddech na jej karku upewniał, że to jawa. Wtuliła się w swojego kochanka. Po policzku spłynęła jej łza szczęścia. Mimo wszystko była tylko nastolatką, słabą dziewuchą. Dzięki niemu żyła, dzięki niemu miała siłę. Mogłaby teraz przenosić góry.

Wszystko się zmieni, kiedy przepowiednia zacznie się spełniać. Ale mieli jeszcze rok z kawałkiem. Tylko dla siebie. Da z siebie wszystko, by było jak najwspanialej, najpiękniej.

Usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi. _Hunith-_pomyślała.

Łowca szedł.


	8. Chapter 8-koszmary

Szukała ciepła ciała. Miała dość koszmarów. Chciała wtulić się w jego ramiona i zapomnieć. Choć na chwilkę.

-Merlin?—usiadła na łóżku. Zachłysła się powietrzem. Nie widziała go.—Merlin?!—krzykła i usłyszała kroki. _A jeśli to nie był sen. _Spięła się. Ciemna postać stanęła w drzwiach.

-Co się stało?- to był on. Podszedł i usiadł obok niej. Wtuliła się w niego.

-Nigdy więcej nie rób mi tak, nie zostawiaj mnie.

-Byłem tylko na dworze…

-Przyrzeknij, że przenigdy nie pójdziesz sobie i nic mi nie mówiąc.

-Przecież…-spojrzał w jej oczy, które aż jaśniały w ciemności, strachem-dobrze, przyrzekam-przytulił ją.-Co się stało?

-Nie zostawiaj mnie-poczuł jej łzy na koszuli.

-Cii-pocałował ją w czoło i kołysał w ramionach, dopóki nie usnęła. Położył się obok. Przyglądał się jej bladej twarzy, długim brwią, pełnym ustom.

Zasnął.

* * *

Obudził go zapach ciasta. Poszedł do kuchni i zobaczył ją. W ciemnoczerwonej sukni. Na palenisku coś się gotowało, a ona stała przy stole i pochylała się nad jagodami. Uśmiechnął się.

-Do jasnej cholery!-rzuciła dziewczyna.

-Pomóc ci?-zapytał.

-Nie odmówię.

Podszedł, przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło, nos i usta. Przy ustach zatrzymał się trochę dłużej.

-Rzuć na jagody czar powielenia, pamiętasz go?

-Oczywiście- i potwierdził zaklęciem. Zdziwił się, jak mało zabrało u to energii i to jak ma ona mało mocy.

Ona przekładała już ciasto i dekorowała jagodami. Merlin zmarszczył czoło.

-Skąd wzięłaś jagody w zimie?-Jagoda tylko zagryzła wargi.

-Siadaj, zjesz śniadanie- zaczęła nalewać do miski zupy i ukroiła pajdę świeżego chleba. Patrzył na każdy jej ruch. Wiedział wszystko.

W nocy nie utrzymała mocy. Stało się tak jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy się spotkali. Widział jej duszę. Wiedział już, że musiała odejść, bo gonił ją łowca, że zawsze go kochała, że umiała urodziny dzień wcześniej niż mu powiedziała. I wiedział, dlaczego wtedy skłamała. W jej urodziny jej rodzice spłonęli na stosie. Znał jej prawdziwe, pełne imię.

Jak on ją bardzo kochał. Jadł powoli, ciągle na nią zerkając.

Ktoś zapukał. Chłopak wstał i otworzył. To był Will.

-Cześć star…-zamurowało go, gdy zobaczył bogato ubraną dziewczynę.-Witaj wielmożna pani—ukłonił się.

-To tylko ja Will, już zapomniałeś mnie? –chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, nie spodziewał się jeszcze kiedykolwiek ją zobaczyć—Może coś zjesz?

Will spojrzał na Merlina. Chciał być od tej dziewczyny jak najdalej, ale nie mógł zostawić przyjaciela na jej pastwę. Kiwnął głową, a ona postawiła kolejną miskę na stole. Nieufnie podniósł łyżkę do ust, ale po chwili okazało się, że zupa jest smaczna, nawet bardzo. Jagoda pokroiła ciasto i położyła obok.

-Pójdę po resztę rzeczy-powiedziała i wyszła.

-Co ona tu robi?!

-Zamieszka Will, gdy tylko matka wróci, poproszę Jagodę o rękę.-Will aż się zakrztusił.

-Zwariowałeś!?

-Kocham ją, a ona mnie. Chciałbym byś był moim drużbą.

-Nigdy!

-Will, przestań. Co ci zrobiła? Hm? Nie karzę ci jej polubić, ale przestań nienawidzić ją i zaakceptuj.

-Merlinie, ona… -i wtedy właśnie weszła-…yyy… naprawdę nieźle gotuje.

-Dziękuję, Will.- powiedział. Tego było dla niego za wiele.

-Muszę już iść, ojciec na mnie czeka. –wyszedł.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w oczy czarodzieja.

-On nigdy nie przestanie patrzeć na mnie jak na wroga.

-Nie mów tak, jeszcze dorośnie i przejrzy na oczy. –Przytulił ją.—Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

-Hmm, możesz przynieść drewna.

-Jak rozkażesz pani. –pocałował ją w czółka i wyszedł.

_Jeśli Hunith nie wróci w ciągu trzech dni ktoś umrze-_zaświtało jej w myślach.

* * *

Szedłem niedaleko rzeki. Usłyszałem cichy szloch. Poszedłem w jego kierunku i wtedy ujrzał ją.

Miała długi, gruby warkocz. Ubrana w ciemny męski strój. Usłyszała łamaną gałązkę, chwyciła miecz i rozejrzała się. Chciał schować się za kamień, ale jej oczy…

Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Jakaś tajemnicza siła kazała mi pobiec za nią.

-Zaczekaj!-krzyknąłem.

Uciekała szybko, ale dogoniłem ją i złapałem za rękę. Tuż przy samotnym i suchym drzewie. Słońce chowało się za wzgórzami. Ona wyciągnęłam miecz.

-Czego chcesz?-zapytała.

-Ja…-czego ja chciałem?-chciałem ci pomóc… Kobieta nie powinna chodzić sama, ktoś mógłby cię napaść.

Wiem, to było beznadziejnie. Zaśmiała się krótko i ironicznie. Nigdy nie zrozumiałem, dlaczego wtedy opuściła wymierzony we mnie miecz.

-Kim jesteś?

-Nazywam się Troy. Krążę po świecie startując w turniejach, by…

-Znaleźć sławę i uwielbienie kobiet?-zakpiła.

-Nie, by dostać zaproszenie do stalowego pałacu na Wielki Test.-popatrzyła na mnie przechylając głowę.

-Nie ma czegoś takiego jak stalowy pałac ani ten cały Wielki Test. Bujda dla małych dzieci.

-A właśnie, że jest, istnieje!-zabrzmiałem trochę jak jakiś mały oburzony gówniarz.

I wtedy zaatakowała mnie. Zrobiłem szybki unik, lecz zanim wyjąłem miecz z pochwy, stałem przygnieciony do drzewa z ostrzem przyłożonym do szyi.

-Nawet, jeśli istnieje, to i tak nie przyjmą cię do świątyni.-powiedział i odeszła o trzy kroki, chowając miecz-Dokąd zmierzasz?- zapytała.

-Do królestwa Odyna na turniej.

-W takim razie idziemy przez jakiś czas w tym samym kierunku. Zezwalam ci na towarzyszenie mi.

-Dziękuję łaskawa pani- skłoniłem się do samej ziemi, ze zgryźliwym uśmiechem.

Była dziwna. Irytowała mnie. Zastanawiałem się po, co ja w ogóle ją zaczepiłem, ale ruszyłem za nią. Tajemnicza siła wciąż nie pozwalała mi odejść.

Wtedy, po jakiś stu krokach usłyszeliśmy tupot kopyt wielu koni. Ziemia zadrżała. Tak jakby wojsko galopowała tuz obok. Ona kucnęła i zakryła rękami głowę. Zemdlała. Schyliłem się i chciałem ją podnieść. Dotknęłam jej dłoni.

Aaaa!-usłyszałem i zobaczyłem widma na koniach. Ona krwawiła ze skroni. Jakiś koń mnie wpadła na mnie.

Ocknąłem się. Czułem ogromny ból na klatce. Leżałem dwa metry od niej. Podbiegłem, zarzuciłem ją na ramiona, ostrożnie, by nie dotknąć jej skóry, i przeniosłem na pobocze.

* * *

Nadchodził świt, kiedy się ocknęła. Złapała się za głowę i popatrzyła na mnie.

-Nic ci nie jest?-spytałem, zaprzeczyła głową.-Jak ty, te wojsko i…-nie wiedziałem jak ująć to w słowa.

-Widziałeś ich?!-przybliżyła się i spojrzała mi w oczy.

-Zemdlałaś i kiedy cię dotknąłem…, co to, jak?

Przygryzła dolną wargę.

-Ja jestem wrażliwa na magie i takie tam…-powiedziała z nuda

-Czarujesz,?

-Nie. Ja po prostu wyczuwam ją.

-Acha-trochę byłem zawiedziony, fajnie było by znać czarownicę. Co prawda mało ich zostało. Nie wiem, na co liczyłem.

-Jak masz na imię?-spytałem.

-Ja…aaa…

-Tak, ty.

-A-zawahała się-Afra.

-Miło mi cię poznać.

-Em…, nie mam pamięci do imion, Troy, tak?

-Tak.

-No to,… może coś zrobię na śniadanie w zamian za uratowanie życia, sir Troy`u?

Nie było w tym nic ironicznego, żadnej zgryźliwości. Uśmiechnąłem się, a Afra zaczęła wyciągać jakieś rzeczy ze swej torby.

* * *

Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się bardzo w ciągu kolejnych dni. Razem pojechaliśmy na turniej, później na kolejny i kolejny.

Ona jest naprawdę spoko. Miła, dobra, wesoła. Wspaniale włada mieczem. Codziennie przed śniadaniem i przed snem razem trenujemy. Uczymy się od siebie nawzajem.

* * *

Wczoraj stało się coś niesamowitego. Po drodze zaczepił nas jakiś wieśniak. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni do tego zamku. Ludzie są tu dziwni.

Może …, Afra zaraz by mnie wyśmiała, bo, jej zdaniem, stalowy pałac nie istnieje.

Gówno prawda.

* * *

-Zła odpowiedź, koniec szans.-Jacyś ludzie wzięli za ramiona chłopaka i wyprowadzili go. Krzyczał „Nie", ale zatkali mu usta.-Ty-potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna w końcu wskazał na nią.

-Mandragora.

-Może być-splunął.

Chciała protestować, co to „może być" ma znaczyć, ale wtedy od razu wyleciałaby. Siedziała cicho. Trochę pokory przyda się jej.

-Kolejny etap-krzykła jakaś sucha baba, ubrana jak reszta-jak wysokiej klasy zbój- i usunięto stoły oraz krzesła.

Zabrano tych co nie mieli żadnych punktów. Ona zdobyła przed chwilą jeden. Starających, razem z nią, zostało dziewięciu. Podzielono ich na dwie grupy. Znalazła się w tej mniej licznej. Obok Troy`a. Uśmiechnęli się z nadzieją i stanęli przy sobie. Obok niej znalazła się jakaś dziewczyna. Bardzo zdenerwowana.

Zaczęła się walka tych co mieli najwięcej punktów, prawie po sto. Bruneta z blondynką. On był chyba starszy i na pewno silniejszy, ale ona bardziej zwinna. Jagoda nie miała wątpliwości, kto wygra.

-Afra?-takiego imienia używała od …od kiedy wyrzekał się magii.

-Spokojnie, damy radę Troy.

-Ale jeśli miejsce będzie tylko jedno…

-Będą dwa, -spojrzała mu w oczy-zaufaj mi.

Prawie odskoczyła, kiedy blondyna przebiła mieczem bruneta. Walka miała trwać do unieszkodliwienia, a nie do zabicia._ Troy nie da się zabić, spokojnie-_myślała.

Rudzielec wyszedł z jej grupy, miał bodajże 84 punkty i skuchę. _Co prawda mam tylko 1, ale żadnej skuchy i gdybym go w miarę szybko rozwaliła to powinni mnie przepuścić._ Ale jeszcze nie nadeszła jej kolej.

Zwycięzca pojedynku nie schodził z pola.

Jedną blondi załatwiła druga. Ta padła pod rudą. Nikt nie wyszedł z tych walk żywy. Trochę było to dla niej dziwne, ale musiała zachować zimną krew. Każdy wiedział, na co się pisze. Nowa zwyciężczyni walczyła teraz z _gościem o kruczoczarnych włosach, takich jak Mer… NIE! Nie myśl o tym, to już przeszłość, koniec! Patrz na walkę, szukaj słabych punktów._

Ruda była dobra, bardzo dobra. Tamten chłopak nie miał z nią szans.

_Blokuj na skos!-_krzyczała w myślach, ale jej nie słyszał. Nie miała już mocy.

Miał prawie uciętą prawą dłoń. W lewej nie potrafił trzymać miecza. _I on chciał tu się dostać?_ Założył zdrową rękę na głowę i skulił się. _Unieszkodliwiony. Ma szczęście, że żyje! Co za głupek!_ Ten pojedynek, jako jedyny, wzbudził w niej emocje. Spotkała się wzrokiem z rudowłosą. I już wiedziała, że zasady zostaną złamane.

Głowa potoczyła się tuz pod jej nogi.

Kolej Troya. Minęła chwila zanim to zauważyła. Dziewczyna obok coś do niej gadała. Ruda znów spojrzała w jej oczy.

-Stop!

-Czego?! –odburknął ten od „może być".

-Walka miała trwać do unieszkodliwienia.-mężczyzna popatrzył tylko na nią tępo-Tamten chłopak był unieszkodliwiony. Nie było podstaw do obcięcia mu głowy.

-Coś ci nie pasuje?-warknęła rudowłosa.

Cisza, wszyscy się patrzą na nich.

-Więc?

-Powinna zostać zdyskwalifikowana i ponieść karę.

-Ty suko!

Ruda rzuca się na nią. Jagoda nawet nie ma czasu wyciągnąć miecz.

-Afra!-Troy chce pomóc, ale strażnicy go przytrzymują.

Jagoda dostaje rękojeścią po głowie. Upada. Ciemność przed oczami. Przewraca się na bok. Tuż przy jej nosie w ziemię wbija się ostrze miecza rudej. Wymierzyła w cios tyle siły, że sama leży na ziemi. Jagoda kopie ją w łeb i na dwie sekundy na złapanie oddechu. Ruda nie może wyciągną miecza. Jagoda okłada ją prawym sierpowym. Ta łapie ja za włosy i ciągnie.

-Aaa!

Targają się za kłaki obie. Jagoda kopie z całej siły w podbrzusze. Tamta traci oddech. Czarodziejka wstaje i pluje krwią.

-Ha ha ha!-śmieje się tamten-A48, łap-rzuca Rudej miecz.

Jagoda odwraca się, wyciąga miecz i trzema zgrabnymi ciosami unieszkodliwia przeciwniczkę.

-Z stąd wychodzą żywi tylko zwycięzcy i mistrzowie-mówi chuda baba-Masz talent. Poskrom swoje sumienie, a zajdziesz daleko.-Jagoda zmarszczyła brwi. Przygrywa wargę, rozgląda się szybko. Jej wzrok pada na Troy `u. Kiwa głową na tak.

-Ale mój przyjaciel zostanie ze mną.-postawiła warunek, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się obleśnie.

Kobieta machła ręką, a trzy strzały przebiły dwójkę pozostałych uczestników i rudą. Troy wstrząsnął się.

-Za mną-powiedziała kobieta i wszyscy ruszyli za nią w stronę tajnego przejścia do świątyni.

* * *

_Blokuj na skos!_

_Nie, na wprost. Z lewej kop.-_pomyślał Artur walcząc z sir Roganem.

* * *

-Afra, co ty wyrabiasz?-szepnął Troy.

-Nie mam magii, nie uratowałabym nikogo-powiedziała, kiedy mijali dziewięćdziesiąt pięć, a teraz już dziewięćdziesiąt osiem świeżych ciał-Troy, nie waż się odchodzić na krok ode mnie.

-Jutro zapolujesz na ofiarę dla Wielkiej Bogini-oświadczyła baba, która nazywała się Maeve, mężczyzny nie widziała od testu. Minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie. Jagoda miała szczęście, że tak długo nie kazano jej zabijać. Troy nie trenował. Mógł stać tylko z boku i patrzeć. Traktowano go względnie dobrze, miał własnego, bezimiennego sługę z obciętym językiem.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę m…matko Maeve -gdy mówiła tak do Maeve myślała, że zaraz szlak ją trafi, ale nie miała wyboru.

-Śpij dobrze córko Afro, jutro nadane zostanie ci imię.-do Jagody mogła się zwracać tak tylko Maeve, reszta mówiła jasna pani (najjaśniejszą była Maeve). A co z Troy`em? Do niego nikt się nie zwracał. Tak szczerze to miał funkcję dziwki Afry.

Maeve, kiedy tylko Afra wypiła podane jej wcześniej ziółka, wyszła nie spojrzawszy nawet na Troy`a.

Nastolatkowie wtulili się w siebie.

-Afra, na co ci dają ciągle te ziółka?

-Na to bym nie zaszła z tobą w ciążę.

-Co?! Przecież my…

-Ciszej. A jak myślisz, dlaczego jeszcze żyjesz?

-O ja pierdzielę, -pacnął się ręką w czoło- to, dlatego mamy jeden pokój i łóżko.

Leżeli w ciszy. Jagoda kręci się na łóżku.

-Co?-pyta się chłopak.

-Zróbmy to, Troy- mówi całkowici poważnie.

-Taa…

-Nie, na serio, zróbmy to. Dziś, zaraz.

-Co ty chcesz zrobić?

-Możemy nie przeżyć następnego dnia?

-Afra? Te ziółka chyba ci szkodzą. Ja rozumiem, ta cała sytuacja, potrzebujesz rozluźnienia, a ja jestem,… no jestem całkiem... Nie w takich warunkach…

-W jakich warunkach, o czym ty gadasz?

-Aaa, a ty?

-O tym samym, co noc w noc. Ucieczce, a ty myślałeś, że…?

-Nieważne.

-Ooo, ja cię przepraszam. Rzeczywiście to zabrzmiało trochę…

-Nieważne, robimy to dziś. Ale strażnicy?

-Mam plan. Tylko jestem trochę otumaniona po tych ziółkach. Musisz mi pomóc.

-Jak?

Złapała się za głowę i powoli, szepcząc zaczęła wszystko tłumaczyć.

-Pamiętaj, trzymaj się planu choćby nie wiem co-dodała na koniec.

* * *

-Merlin!-Artur wszedł do komnat medyka, szukając sługi-Gajuszu…?

Jego też nie było. Miał już wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał hałas. Z pokoju Merlina. Zacisnął pięści i pchnął drzwi.

-Jeszcze nie wyszedłem, Merl… przepraszam-odwrócił głowę, czerwony jak burak. W łóżku chłopaka była kobieta. Tego się nie spodziewał. Chciał zamknąć drzwi i wyjść, ale wtedy…

-Artur?-znał ten głos, bardzo dobrze. Odwrócił się powoli i ujrzał ją.

-Tyy…?- zmieszał się, zdziwił i zniesmaczył.

-Ha ha, sssyy, ała. Tak ja, powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę-próbowała się podnieść i znów syknęła z bólu łapiąc się za prawy bok.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy w niezręczne ciszy.

-Zamknij drzwi i siadaj- rzekła poklepując miejsce obok. Usłuchał się jej, prawie nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. To ona spuściła wzrok.- Przepraszam…, ja naprawdę nie chciałam tu wracać i… odnawiać wszystkiego tego. A tym bardziej znowu mieszać ci w życiu…

-Dlaczego?-przerwał jej.

-Co dlaczego?

-Z tego, co wiem, jesteś czarownicą, więc nie powinnaś żałować, że mieszasz, tylko zabić mnie, zniszczeć Camelot i tak dalej.

-Ty nic nie wiesz?

-?

-Nawet Gajusz ci niczego nie mówił?

-Czego nie mówił?

Złapała się za głowę.

-Rozumiałam, że nikt cię nie uświadomił wtedy, ale po tym jak rzuciłam na ciebie urok to powinni coś rzec. Wiesz w ogóle, kim jestem?

-Czarownicą.

-Już nie. Imię?

-Dlaczego, już nie?

-Kiedy indziej, imię?

-Ojciec chyba kiedyś nazwał cię raz Kila…, nie, Kiliana!

- Kiliana? Przecież to imię mojej ciotki, zaraz. On myśli, że jestem…, że ja nie istnieję!, że ciocia odrodziła się!

-Co?

-Mam przejechane. Dobra, na początek powinnam cię trochę uświadomić…

-Yyy, nie trzeba.

-Nie o tym mówię. Co chcesz się dowiedzieć o magii i naszych rodach na początek?

-Yyy.

-Wygadany jesteś, nie ma co.

-Ej, jestem twoim księciem.

-Ha ha. Raczej nie. Nasze pochodzenie jest w miarę równorzędne.

-W miarę?

-Mój ród jest z czystszej krwi i trochę starszy, ale się wyrzekłam magii, więc trochę spadłam yyy…. No wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

-Chyba tak, pojmuje. –chwila przerwy-Dlaczego wyrzekłaś się magii?

-Ostatnio tu przybyłam, by kogoś uratować. Wykradłam Utherowi pewien magiczny artefakt. By go uszyć potrzebowałam dużo mocy.

-Czekaj, czekaj. Mój ojciec i jakieś czary, nie wierzę-zaśmiał się.

-Nawet nie wiesz ile ich łączy. Możesz wyczuć czy kłamię.

-Nie, mówisz prawdę. Dlaczego ja to…, nie, mów po kolei. Dokończ.

- Wezwałam moc z niebezpiecznego źródła i to się niekorzystnie odbiło na mnie. Musiałam odejść. Wyrzec się go… znaczy jej- magii.

-A dalej?

-Próbowałam żyć normalnie. Ej, nie doniesiesz na mnie, Gajusza i M…, tego chłopaka.

Artur spuścił głowę i zmarszczył czoło.

-Ja…

-Nie rób tak, bo będziesz miał zmarszczki.

-Że, co?

-Nie marszcz czoła, zresztą nieważne. Powiedz to, co miałeś powiedzieć.

-Jeśli przyrzekniesz na swoje życie, że nie knujesz nic przeciw Camelotowi, memu ojcu i mnie.

-Moje życie może nie potrwać długo. Przyrzekam ci na prochy mojej matki.

W tej chwili z hałasem wszedł Merlin i przez otwarte drzwi zobaczył ich.

-Nie marszcz czoła Merlinie-powiedział odruchowo Artur-wyglądasz jak głąb.

-To nie…-zaczął młody czarodziej.

-Moja zbroja nie jest wypolerowana, ubrania nie wyprane…-był zły na chłopaka.

Jagoda zamknęła oczy i słuchając narzekań i rozkazów Artura oraz z odpryskami Merlina zasnęła.

Książę spostrzewszy to, wyszedł i zamknął delikatnie drzwi, a Merlin, tuż przed tym, rzucił ostatnie na nią gniewne spojrzenie.

* * *

-Afra!-krzyknął Troy i ruszył ku niej.

Strzałą z kuszy leciała wprost na nią. Zamknęła oczy. Skupiła się. Odparowanie strzały bez magi będzie trudne, ale nie niewykonalne.

I wtedy ujrzała go.

-Troy, coś ty zrobił!

Rzuciła nożem w strzelca. Upadł.

-Uciekaj, ja ich zatrzymam-powiedział chłopak.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na ranę. Żołądek. _Dlaczego żołądek, dlaczego ten pierdolony żołądek!-_krzyczała w myślach. Nie uleczy go nie bez magii. On teraz będzie leżał przez około kwadrans i jęczał z bólu, a ona ma uciekać!

-Aż tak źle?-zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-Żołądek-przyrzekli sobie nie kłamać.

-Tak myślałem, zrób to.

-Nie, nie mogę. Troy…

-Błagam-był śmiertelnie poważny.

Włożył nóż do jej dłoni, która nagle zaczęła trząść się.

* * *

-Aaaa!

-Cii, Aisling, to tylko sen, spokojnie.

Spojrzała półprzytomnie w górę. Nad nią stał Gajusz. Zaniepokojony. Obok Merlin z kwaśną miną.

Zemdlała.

-Merlinie, szybko opatrunki!-Gajusz krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył lśniącą w świetle świecy ciecz.

Rana przeciekała, bardzo mocno. Jakby wcale się nie zasklepiła. Szwy prawie zniknęły, jakby coś je rozpuściło, spaliło? Pół pościeli było we krwi.

* * *

-Nie działa! Na pewno dobrze wymówiłeś?

-Gajuszu?!

-Pokaż to.

-Zaklęcia nic nie dają, to już piętnaste. Spróbuj swoich mikstur i…

-Już próbowałem!

-Cholera!-Gajusz skarcił Merina wzrokiem.-To nie powinno się tak kończyć…

-Rzuć jeszcze raz czar uzupełniający krew.

-Cholera…-ktoś powiedział i syknął z bólu zanim chłopak zdążył otworzyć usta.

-Jagoda!-prawie krzyknął Merlin, ale na szczęście zagłuszył go okrzyk Gajusza:

-Aisling!... Nie ruszaj się. Powiedz, czym dostałaś. Nie możemy zamknąć rany.

-…Moja torba…

-Czym dostałaś?-Krzyczał się Gajusz. Zemdlała.-Co mam zrobić do jasnej…!?-załamał się starzec. Kiedyś przysiągł jej strzec, a nie potrafił jej uleczyć, choć był przecież medykiem.

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło starając się sobie coś przypomnieć, podleciał do rzeczy dziewczyny i zaczął buszować po jej torbie. Znalazł fiolki, a później podszedł biorąc jeszcze kilka. Uczyła go.

_Pierw przemyj ranę wodą z domieszką…-_słyszał jej słowa w głowie_. 5d czy 5b? Krwawnik nie był w 6c? -zastanawiał się_- _4 czy 5 kropli? Dlaczego nie może mieć tego normalnie opisane ?!_

Musiał uważać. Wśród fiolek były trucizny. Było coraz mniej czasu. Musiał wszystko zrobić idealnie za pierwszym razem.

Zamknął oczy. Wziął jedną fiolkę z tych między którymi się wahał. _Żeby to była ta, błagam…_

Czuł, że nie może to wszystko tak się zakończyć. Był zły na siebie, że wtedy jej nie zatrzymał, że uciekł.


End file.
